My Girl
by TobiasGReaper
Summary: When nobody can figure out who put the first year bully, Cardin, in his place, Velvet Scarlatina thinks she might just know the culprit is. Coco can be so stubborn sometimes! A silly little Velvet x Coco fic!


**Hello! With the Hiatus upon us, I couldn't help but write some fan fictions during the content draught. I was suffering from a bit of writer's block however, and decided I would smash threw it by pumping out some silly little bits of fluff while I worked on some longer, more serious stories. I'm also using these to fine tune my writing skills as much as possible and would absolutely love any and all constructive criticism! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own RWBY, though boy, the stories I have saved up if that were true...**

* * *

Mornings in Vale were always bustling, and for many, the beginning of a long day's work in town. Saturday however, meant the beginning of two day's respite from classes for the young students of Beacon academy. Two of which, a rabbit Faunus and her particularly well dressed friend, could be found sat across from one and other at a popular Vale coffee shop. The lady Faunus was presently scowling at her companion, who herself was content in ignoring the former's frustration while she sipped her usual morning latte.

"Coco…"

"Yes, Velvet?"

"We talked about this. You promised me you'd let it go."

"Hey, I promised I wouldn't _hurt_ him."

" _Coco._ "

"What? There's a difference."

Velvet let out an audible sigh and then decided it best that she admit defeat and try to move on with the discussion, "Fine, then at least promise me you won't do something like this again?"

Coco crossed her legs and placed one hand on her knee. With the other, she picked up and took another sip of her latte, then put the cup down gently and offered Velvet a warm smile. "Not a chance."

 **Earlier that day…**

 _It was nearly ten in the morning when most students began shuffling out from their dorm rooms to face the day. School days took a lot out of even the most enthusiastic students, so most took the weekends as a chance to decompress. For this reason, weekends were often calm and devoid of any major incidents, which left many unprepared for what they found awaiting them out in the school's front courtyard._

 _Velvet Scarlatina, who had slept in just a little longer than most after exhausting field lessons the day before, groggily followed all the commotion outside after enjoying breakfast in the commons. There, she happened upon two of her dearest new friends amongst the crowd who were currently embroiled in their own, rather heated conversation._

 _"Really Pyrrha, I told you to stay out of it."_

 _"But Jaune," the red head pleaded, "I know I offered to break his legs, but I was just kidding. Well, mostly, but I promise I had nothing to do with this!"_

 _Jaune crossed his arms in a huff, "Well then, if you didn't do it, who did? Your not gonna tell me Nora actually got up early on a Saturday."_

 _"Hey guys, what's all the commotion about?" Velvet interrupted._

 _The young blonde boy turned to greet the upperclassmen, "Oh, hey there Velvet. Well, you see…" Jaune hesitated and then pointed up toward Beacon Tower, "Just look for yourself."_

 _Curious, Velvet followed his finger toward the Academy. Nothing seemed out of place at first. Everything was intact, which would have been a strange first thought a year ago, but had becoming something of a regular concern since Team RWBY arrived at Beacon. Velvet was about to ask where Jaune was pointing, when she noticed something jutting out from the tippy top of the Cross Continental Transmit tower. Details were a bit fuzzy, but whatever it was, it seemed to be flapping in the wind. On second thought, perhaps more accurately it looked to be… flailing? Velvet squinted her eyes and could just barely make out a head of dark orange hair._

 _"Is that-"_

 _"Cardin, yep." Jaune replied flatly._

 _"But when, who, how!?" she had so many questions._

 _He shrugged, "Someone said they saw Cardin getting interrogated by a girl out here earlier this morning when nearly everyone else was asleep. If you want to know how on Remnant he got up there though, I suggest asking the culprit herself, since she seem intent on not telling me a thing."_

 _"It wasn't me, honest!" Pyrrha's hands shot down to her sides as she dawned the most innocent face she could possibly muster. The talented and sweet young Huntress could have melted hearts with that look, but Jaune must have developed some sort of immunity to it as her partner, since he clearly wasn't buying it._

 _He stomped his foot and pointed once more toward the stranded bully who was currently tied to Beacon tower and stripped down to nothing but his Pumpkin Pete boxer shorts. "Don't give me that look, if not you, then what other girl on campus would have both the motive and, er, talent to accomplish something like that?"_

 _That was a very good question. Velvet knew Cardin wasn't well liked, but the first years preferred to keep their distance rather than do anything about him. What Jaune said made sense; nobody else in his class would be motivated or skilled enough to achieve such a feat beside Pyrrha. Unless it wasn't a first year, but what reason could any of the upperclassmen have to embarrass a jerk like Cardin? In fact, Velvet couldn't think of a single girl beside herself that might hold a grudge against him, and she certainly didn't-_

 _"Oh, dear." Velvet squeaked._

 _"Huh, what was that, Velvet?" but she was already off, headed back to the dormitories in search of a most likely suspect._

 _She slammed open the door to her dorm room, startling Yatsuhashi, who had been trying to take advantage of the weekend to catch up on some much needed sleep. He was so startled, that he fell to the floor, tangled in his sheets. After a short time spent wrestling his way out from under them, Yatsuhashi poked his head out to find a frantic Velvet rummaging through one of their teammate's desks. In every which direction, she threw school materials and sewing supplies. The boy's eyes shot open as he narrowly dodged a stapler headed straight for his face._

 _"Velvet, is something wrong?" he asked while continuing to dodge the assorted objects being inadvertently lobbed in his direction._

 _She acknowledged his question without stopping her search, moving on to the desk's lower righthand drawers. "Have you seen Coco this morning?"_

 _"Coco? She left early, probably went for her morning cof-" smack, his response was cut short by a flying scroll hitting him in the nose. He picked up the offender to inspect it and make sure it hadn't broken. Normally, Yatsuhashi preferred not to meddle in the affairs of others, but he couldn't help reading the message that was already open on the screen. Their teammate had sent a message to some guy she apparently wanted to meet up with. Was this why his rabbit eared friend was so worked up? "Uh, Velvet, you may want to see this."_

 _Velvet turned to see him holding the scroll in his hand and jumped over to him, quickly snatching it out of his hand. Yatsuhashi found himself entirely caught off guard by his partner's uncharacteristically assertive actions. Of those on Team CFVY, he had known her longest and had a history of protecting his shy little friend. He had been glad to see Velvet change so much over the past year and a half as a result of her time at Beacon and all the new friends she had made. A certain brown-haired diva seemed to have had the greatest impact on her out of all of them. Yatsuhashi couldn't help but smile thinking about how close the two ladies had grown and then frown at the thought of her doing something that might've hurt Velvet._

 _The rabbit Faunus scanned her way through the contents of the scroll and her suspicions were regrettably confirmed. It read:_

 ** _6:15-_** ** _"Cardin Winchester? I have a matter I would like to discuss with you."_**

 ** _7:03 Cardin Winchester-_** ** _"Ya n whos this?"_**

 ** _7:05-_** ** _"My name is Coco Adel, meet me at the fountain in front of the academies' main entrance at 7:30. Do not keep me waiting."_**

 ** _7:09-_** ** _"A girl huh whatever u say honey"_**

 _"Is something wrong?" Yatsuhashi was now reading over her shoulder, concern building for his panicky little friend._

 _Velvet sighed, then hopped to her feet. She briefly bowed before the tall, young man, "Thank you Yatsuhashi. I'm so sorry for waking you!" then ran out the door without waiting for a response. She had a culprit to track down._

 _"Uh, you're welcome?" he briefly considered tailing after her before climbing back in to bed, trying to decide whether or not all that had just occurred was actually a dream._

 **…back in the Coffee Shop.**

"And why not?" Velvet begged.

Coco simply ignored her inquiry, "Can you believe the oaf thought I was asking him on a date? Hah! As if."

"Coco…"

"And his spelling- it was absolutely atrocious. Has he ever even heard of punctuation?"

"Coco, it's going to take them all day to get him down from there! I'm honestly afraid to ask _how_ you even accomplished that."

"You'd be surprised what I can do with just a bit of rope," The well-dressed brunette lips slipped into an alluring smile, "I can show you if you'd like."

"Quit it, T-this is serious!" Velvet did her best to shake off Coco's suggestive remark.

Coco slid back in her seat and crossed her arms like a petulant child, "I can't see why. He bullied you, and he bullied that blonde friend of yours. He got what was coming to him, did he not?"

Taking a deep breath, in and then out, Velvet did the best she could to compose herself. She thought about how best to word her grievance so that her team leader might understand. It didn't bother her that Coco wanted to protect her, it was something more than that. It was personal, a sentiment she shared with the young blonde from the first year class.

"If you always fight my battles for me," she began, louder than she'd been in longer than she could remember, "then I'll never learn to fight them myself. I'm glad that you care about me, but I'm a huntress in training! I've been bullied my whole life and I have to be the one to deal with it. If I can't stand up to someone like Cardin, what'll I do the first time I'm alone out in the field!"

For a moment, Coco was still. She wasn't used to Velvet ever raising her voice like this. Then she looked to be thinking on the matter, considering what she just heard. Perhaps she had been doting on the young Faunus a little too much. Finally she came to her own conclusion. She got out of her seat and stood next to Velvet, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, that's fair."

Velvet was still recovering from the fact that she actually shouted at someone, let alone someone close to her, "R-Really?" was all she could manage to say.

"Yes," Coco reassured her, "but until you do start standing up for yourself, you can be sure that no one will ever get away with laying so much as a finger on _my girl_ without facing consequences."

Velvet squeaked for the second time that day, "h-huh?"

Coco leaned in, bringing her voice to a whisper, "I think that's a fair deal, don't you? By the way, I absolutely loved getting to see your... _assertive_ side for a change." She kissed her teammate on the cheek, strolled over to pick up her latte, then made for the exit, "Anyways, I must be going. Someone to see about fabrics I'm thinking of buying. See you later, sweetie."

An embarrassed Velvet Scarlatina didn't hear a word Coco said past the kiss, her cheeks the deepest shade of red. She was too busy fidgeting her fingers as she subconsciously tried to make herself as small as possible to respond. Besides, Velvet had already forgotten why she had even been mad in the first place.

* * *

 **The End :D I want to keep all of these little fics between 1500-2000 words. Short and sweet and something I could finish in a day if I wanted to. I love the idea of Coco being protective of her teammates, especially Velvet, and I could see Velvet wanting to grow as a person and handle things for herself similar to Jaune. I decided the team partners would be Coco and Fox as well as Velvet and Yatsuhashi, and then made myself a little headcannon in which Yatsuhashi is Velvet's childhood friend that always treated her like a little sister and protected her from would be bullies.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! And feel free to review :D**


End file.
